scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unmasked Part 2 - The End of Hyde
|previousepisode = Unmasked Part 1 - Revenge is Sweet |nextepisode = Unmasked Part 3 - A Riddle Revealed }} Unmasked Part 2 - The End of Hyde is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise Upon hearing the Riddler's true plan, Mr. Hyde joins forces with Mystery Inc., but will they save the day before it's too late? Plot “Is Berry in on this all?” Lola asked. “It seems that way,” Jeremiah sighed. “Maybe he was mad at us for eating everything in his refrigerator,” Shaggy suggested. “Reah,” said Scooby. “Rehehehehe!” “I’m shocked Chuck was part of the team,” Larry said. “Hmm…” Velma said. “This is all very interesting. First you hired us to unmask a monster wandering your home at night. Next, a day before we come here, Mr. Hyde kidnaps Larry. Now, what reason could Mr. Hyde have for kidnapping Larry?” “I saw the statue was gone, and he went after me,” Larry said. “It doesn’t add up,” Velma said. “Unless they wanted to replace Larry!” exclaimed Fred. “When we first got here, I recall Chuck telling Lola not to worry, as they could replace Larry easily. However, we found him first. They went for Larry again, trying to leave him at Wolf’s End Lodge. Next there was a secret passageway leading to the crown.” “Yeah, but they could get into the room anyway,” said Daphne. “They wouldn’t need another security guard.” “Unless they were trying to work right here in the museum without any disturbances,” Fred said. “The security guards who worked for them could both wipe any footage of them while they rigged the wax statues with robotic parts.” “Then we got here,” Velma said. “And they started to target us so we could be gone when they do whatever they plan to do.” “Everything’s falling into place,” said Fred. “But why did they try to get us to think Lola was in on it?” “To make us not trust her,” said Daphne. “But if that was their plan, Berry should have let Lola out with him,” Velma pointed out. “Unless Berry isn’t working with the Riddler,” Fred said. “And if the Riddler isn’t R. Wickles, then who is he?” “R. Wickles… Wick… R… odd… wizard…” Shaggy thought. “Like, I got it! Wiz Rod!” “Reah!” exclaimed Scooby. “Berry Wiz Rod and Lola Wiz Rod are the only Wiz Rods here,” said Velma. “So probably not.” “The fake name probably has nothing to do with the Riddler’s identity,” Jeremiah suggested. … Meanwhile, the Riddler was sitting at the control panel of his massive robot, looking out the window. Hundreds of people were swarming in. The Riddler grinned. It was time to reveal his plan. Mr. Hyde stepped in. “I’m tired of waiting, Riddler,” he said. “I want to hear the plan!” “I was just about to come and find you,” the Riddler said. “Now that they are locked in, we can use this robot to destroy the wax museum.” “What?” asked Mr. Hyde, taking a step back. “With them in it?” “Of course,” said the Riddler. “How else could we do it?” … Lola was banging on the door. “It’s no use Lola,” said Jeremiah. “We’ll never get out.” Suddenly, the door burst down and Mr. Hyde stepped in. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Rikes!” cried Scooby. “Please, I’m on your side!” exclaimed Hyde. “I doubt that,” said Fred. “I wanted to help the Riddler,” said Hyde. “Then I learned of his true plan. He wanted to destroy you all!” “And just who are you?” asked Velma. Mr. Hyde pulled off his mask. It was Dr. Jekyll! “You again?” asked Daphne. “Like, of course!” exclaimed Shaggy. “If Chuck Hunt was the Devil Bear, it would make perfect sense if Mr. Hyde was Dr. Jekyll!” “All of our enemies are wearing their old costumes,” said Velma. “Yes, now, there isn’t much time,” said Dr. Jekyll. “We’ve got to get out of here before it’s too late!” “Like, I’m with you,” Shaggy said. “Let’s go!” Dr. Jekyll led the gang out the door. Lola, Larry, and Jeremiah all followed. Mr. Hyde led the gang down into the room where the crowd was kept and knocked on the wall. A secret passageway opened. Dr. Jekyll led them up the passageway and stopped halfway through. He kicked the wall, and another passage opened. “Who built this one?” Jeremiah asked. “I did,” said Dr. Jekyll. They began to crawl through it, and soon emerged at the old farm. “Like, we’re back here,” said Shaggy. “But a bit more hidden,” Dr. Jekyll explained. “We’ll wait here for a few minutes, while I think of a safe way to make it to my car without getting attacked by the Creeper.” … “Hello friends!” exclaimed the Riddler. “I know some of you have waited so long for this moment, others, not so long. But still, I’m sure you all want revenge. Raise your hand if you do.” Most hands in the crowd shot up. “The rest of you, leave,” the Riddler said. A small group of people walked away. “Now, are you ready to see my true face?” he asked. … Dr. Jekyll turned to the gang. “I’m going to distract the Creeper while you get to the car. There, you hide and wait for me.” “Sounds like a plan,” said Fred. “Here are the keys,” said Jekyll. He handed Fred the car keys and put on his Hyde Mask. Dr. Jekyll ran out onto the farm and led the Creeper into the barn. “Okay, we can rush it,” said Fred. The gang, Lola, Jeremiah, and Larry all ran for Dr. Jekyll’s car and unlocked it. They piled in, and hid. “Now, we just have to give Dr. Jekyll a few minutes, and we’re outta here,” said Fred. “Like, I see him approaching now,” said Shaggy. “Reah, re roo,” said Scooby. Dr. Jekyll stepped into the car, without his mask. He started it up and began to drive. “Be quiet while I make a little phone call, okay?” asked Dr. Jekyll. “The Riddler still thinks I’m on his side.” “Okay,” said Fred. Dr. Jekyll pressed a button. “Dr. Jekyll?” the Riddler’s voice asked. “What is it?” “I tricked the Scooby-Doo gang,” explained Dr. Jekyll. “They think I’m on their side. But good news, I just picked them up in the car and I’m heading on over now. Over and out.” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer. Cliffhangers are fun to do. This episode took me FOREVER, and is the second to the last, unless there is a change in plans. Don't forget to review! Cast and characters Villains *The Riddler *Monsters Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum